


Ilia's Present For You

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, Mild Cuckold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Today was your big day! You finally turn old enough to take your best friend, Ilia out for drinks like you’ve been promising her for the past few months. But, for amazing reasons, you had both had a White Fang meeting to sit through for an hour or so. They were announcing promotions today and you were promised the first one! Going from being a grunt to a full on recon scout like your chameleon friend, Ilia. At least, that’s what you were told.   
  
Sitting down in the back of the meeting hall, however, you learned that it was not the case. As the meeting started, Ilia got promoted right away! She now manages the scouts and fighters sent out on duty. Of course, you were happy for her, she’s been gunning for that promotion since you met, but as she came to your spot and you heard name after name of others being promoted, you couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened.   
  
“Hey, you! What’s up? Weren’t you supposed to be promoted today?” The look on your face and the silent response was a clear answer of your disappointment. “Oh shit… Um… Hey! I’m sorry!” She placed a soft kiss on your cheek and turned slightly pink at the gesture. “I’m… Uh… You know I’m not the type to show affection, but it is your birthday today. So, I’ll make an exception.” The slightly confused but still happy feeling in your gut must’ve shown on your face, because almost immediately, she turned a deeper shade of red like she was blushing. “Just, don’t say anything or we’ll get caught. Okay?”   
  
You give a quick nod and watched as she sat in your lap towards your knees, the heat from her body seeming a little… off compared to usual. Placing a hand on her hip, you feel skin! She’s not wearing any clothing! As the thought runs through your head, her hands snake their way onto your lap and quickly fish out your cock. Before you can say anything to stop her, her soft, warm, and plump asscheeks wrap around your cock and her lip capture yours in a loving kiss. Everything quickly faded away as the taste of her lips and the sweet scent of her perfume lingered on your senses, taking over your ability to actually focus on the meeting anymore.   
  
“I said to keep quiet…” She eventually spoke, pulling her lips away from yours and lifting her hips up enough to line her cunt with the tip of your member. You’ve dreamed of this moment so many times, there is no way you’re going to let it be ruined just because you couldn’t hold your tongue. “Feel… Feel free to bite my neck. You know, if you need to…” As you nod, you can feel her lowering herself atop your member, nearly enveloping the entire thing in one go. A soft and very quiet moan left her lips as you bit her neck to keep yourself quiet. Not wanting to draw attention to yourselves, you throw one of your hands over her mouth, only to have her open wide and start sucking on your fingers like there was no tomorrow. Sure, it was quiet, but if anyone looked at all, they’d have a very clear picture of what was going on.   
  
Slowly, you raise your hips to meet hers and bottom yourself out inside of her, eliciting a soft gasp from her. You both notice a set of eyes looking at you after hearing her gasp, only to shrug and turn the other way. Sitting back in the chair, your chameleon companion doesn’t hesitate to start bouncing on your cock and doing her best to squeeze around you for all your worth. It took you a bit to notice, but it’s like she had been waiting just for this moment. The way her body reacted to her movements and contracts and relaxes around your shaft is near heavenly, better than you ever imagined it could be.   
  


Her bounces were starting off slow and steady, trying to get into a groove while she continued to suck on your fingers and quietly gasp just so the two of you could hear her. Her camouflage was still active as your move your free hand to her breast, gently squeezing the soft mound and loving how warm it felt as her chest rose and sank against your body. After a moment, you realize your breathing was getting just like hers. Quick, heavy, and lustful. It’s not long before you feel yourself starting to give in to the lust and love you feel for this girl. Everything faded away once already, until you caught those eyes staring at you, but once again, everything was gone. It was just you and her now, and you wanted her to know just how much you’ve needed this.

 

Feeling you pull your hand from her mouth, she looks back at you with a bit of disappointment in her eyes. “Why’d you go and do that? I wanted to keep sucking on the-mmph!” She’s quickly, and happily, silenced as you capture her lips this time while you reach down and grab hold of her hips. That’s when something unexpected happened. She plunged her tongue past your lips without making a sound, only to wrap it around yours and suckle on it like she’s been craving this as much as you have.

 

With her hands on her hips, you quickly pull away from the kiss and spin her around so she’s facing you now with her legs on either side of your chair. Planting a quick kiss on her lips, you notice her melt into the affection before stopping her hips entirely to just kiss you and enjoy the moment. And that’s exactly what you grant her. Slipping your hands onto her ass but refusing you bounce her for a moment, you feel her slip her arms around your neck and smile into the kiss.   
  
She pouts just ever so quietly as you pull away from the gesture once more, only to put a finger to your lips as you go to say something. “Shush. Don’t say anything. Okay? I’m not doing this completely as a gift. I’m being a bit selfish because, I…. I love you.” The smile that forms on her face, coupled with the embarrassed but adoring look in her eyes and the shade of red that almost her whole body is taking, tells you that she isn’t lying. She loves you and has done something like this with you for multiple reasons that you won’t bother wanting answers to when you two are finished here.   
  
Grabbing her cheeks and pulling her into a passionate and loving kiss, you give her a silent answer, telling you that you love her as well. Your tongue finds its way past her lips before wrapping around her own. The soft moans that left her as you forced her to suckle your tongue started becoming intoxicating. Deep down, you knew that you two were going to be doing this again after the meeting, especially with the way her cunt clamped down around your shaft as she wrapped her arms around your neck. She was just as deep in this hole of lust and love that you were.   
  
Forcing you back into the chair, you feel her lips part from hers but her body stays right against you. “You know… It’s the first time we’ve ever done… Well, anything.~” Using her hands to force you to gaze into her eyes, her whispers are only that much sweeter as you see the love in her eyes. Resting her head against your shoulder, she starts laying kiss after kiss against your neck before taking a few bites to mark you as her own. “I’m getting close, hun!~ Please!”   
  
Taking hold of her hips, and holding her down in your lap, you chuckle to yourself and take a sharp bite into her neck, and leaving your own marks on her body. Your heart skips a beat as you hear her practically scream in your eat, both out of fear and arousal as you start to hear the mumbling in the room and hope no one has turned to actually see you and your chameleon lover.   
  
“I’m gonna cum!” Throwing her head back in pure bliss and joy, her body turns a deep shade of red with hints of pink sprinkled all over her body as her inner walls squeeze around your cock like a vice. Her orgasm rushes through her body as she coats your uniform in her juices, the grip of her core around you sending you over the edge almost just as fast. “Please cum inside me!” She moans into your ear. “Please! I want you to fill me up!”   
  
Granting her wish, you place one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek before pulling her into a kiss and simultaneously coating her womb in your seed. The heat rushing into her core send her into another orgasm, this time her juices only splash into your lap and around your member.   
  
“Ilia!” A loud voice over the room’s speakers break you two of your internal heavens. “Just what do you think you’re doing?!” After a moment, the two of you realize it’s your boss and he sounds absolutely livid with you.   
  
“I was about to give you and your friend there a vacation together like you’ve been begging me to do for their birthday, but with you acting like this? I’m not sure if you two deserve it.”   
  
“Boss! I’m so sorry!” Her body quickly shifts from red to a deep pink that shows just how embarrassed she is about the situation, though she never slides off your cock or tries to hide what you two were just doing. “It’s just, it’s their birthday and we’ve been flirting and hinting at something like this for awhile and… and… I just…”   
  
“You are a White Fang member! I don’t care about you two fucking during a meeting, but dammit, how many times have I told you to be more prideful about what you do for who you love?!” Everyone in the room starts mumbling to themselves about you and Ilia, some mentioning how you two would be a cute couple, others being jealous of each of you for getting to fuck and be together. “Now, hop off his lap and get up here! I’ve got your tickets for your vacation. All expenses paid. All you two have to do is pack and you’re on your way to a beachfront resort in a week.~”   
  
Before you could try and hold her in place to avoid letting the crowd see your cock, she was already out of your lap and rushing to the stage to get the tickets as your seed leaked down her thigh, still shaded a light pink. Rolling your eyes, you let out a soft sigh of both frustration and humility as she finally gets there. Certainly one of you has to care about people watching you two, even if it’s just to pretend you don’t enjoy it.   
  
“Thanks, boss!~” She cheered with a smile on her face as her clothes quickly reappeared on her body as she climbed her way to the microphone. “So, you ready to get packed, babe! We’ve got a trip to get ready for!”

 

The way she smiled and the way her voice lit up, something about it just sent your heart and crotch both aflutter, though, you couldn’t blame yourself. Standing from the seat and stripping yourself of your soaked uniform top, you made your way to the stage and pulled her down, kissing her as you walked out of the center. Looking into her eyes, you see her smile and rest her cheek against your shoulder as she opens her mouth to speak.   
  
As she closes her eyes, only four words leave her while she enjoys the warmth of your embrace. “I love you, dear.”


	2. Beach Vacation

The two of you had just started your beach vacation after getting your promotion and neither of you could be happier. You were permitted a two week vacation with the love of your life and best friend, and the smile on your faces told the world that it was going to be a wonderful two weeks for the two of you. Especially as your lizard faunus lover, Ilia, dragged you behind her by the hand towards the sand. You didn’t want to admit it to her, but you were certainly excited to see her toned body as she let go of your hand and ran towards the water. Even though you two were alone for now, you were happy to know she was in her actual bikini and not just nude with portions of her skin colored to look like clothing.

 

The giggles that left her were music to your ears as you set up your spot on the beach. An umbrella for shade, a blanket to lay on without being in the sand, a cooler for food and drinks, and an admittedly childish shovel because Ilia mentioned wanting to bury you in the sand. You had no idea why she would, but you weren’t going to argue it with how happy she seemed as she mentioned it.

 

“Babe! Come get in the water! It’s not too cold or too hot!~” The way she smiled at you as she stood waist deep in the water was certainly alluring. Her wave and affection in her eyes as you approached her, shivering as the water connected with your groin, made you smile just as big. When she ran into your arms and wrapped hers around your neck, the two of you couldn’t help but share a kiss as you stood in the water. The whole world around you faded away as you broke the kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes. “I love you.~” The words slipped from her lips in a near musical whisper before she captured your lips again in another love filled kiss.

 

After a moment, the two of you are drawn from your loving embrace as a wave crashes over the two of you and knocks you both fully in the water, the tide carrying away Ilia’s bikini as you both pull up from the water. With a loud gasp, the redhead makes her way in front of you and forces your hands to her chest to cover her up so no oncoming beach patrons can see her skin shifting colors to form a fake bikini. “Well, that was close…” As she spoke, she made no attempt to stop you from squeezing her breasts, especially when she was moaning from your touch.

 

With a smile, you place a few kisses on her neck as you continue to toy with her chest, watching a few people come from the beach into the water, but not noticing you two. Letting go of her chest, you grab hold of her hand and lead her back into the sand, just beside your spot.

 

“You know, hun? Remember how I said I wanted to bury you in the sand? Well, I’m gonna do that now and you’re only gonna have your head and neck out of the sand.” Giving you a quick kiss, you knew exactly what was going through her mind as she told you what was gonna happen. After about fifteen minutes, you were fully buried in the sand to a level no one would be able to notice your body as they walked by. With only your head sticking out of the ground, you watched as Ilia lowered herself just over your face and let out the cutest gasp once she planted her lower lips on your mouth.

 

With a smile on your face, you got to work, swirling your tongue around her clit and burying your nose between those wonderfully freckled ass-cheeks of hers. Listening to her gasp and start to breathe heavily almost right away, you knew you were on the right track as you moved your tongue from her clit to her nether lips and started writing the alphabet with your tongue. Sticking to keeping the letters capital, you noticed her squirm against your body every time your tongue grazed over her sensitive nub until she stopped and nearly planted her ass so hard against your face you felt yourself sink into the sand.

 

“What’s a cute little thing like you doing out here all alone, Ilia?” A female voice you didn’t recognize could be heard just a bit away from you and your lover, so you decide to stop from now, hoping the conversation will end quickly.

 

“Alone? Oh, no! My boyfriend and I are here on our vacation! He’s just gone back to our hotel right down the road to get us some extra food. But what are you doing here, Kali? Are Ghira and Blake here with you?” You could hear the arousal in her voice even though you were buried under her sweet ass. You weren’t sure who this Kali woman was, but something told you the two knew each other somehow and they weren’t gonna stop talking any time soon.

 

“Nah. Not today.~ I’m here alone. Gotta catch some sun on occasion without Ghira getting pulled away for business and Blake being scared of the water.” The woman sounded pretty flirty with your chameleon lover, and that triggered a sense of jealousy inside you that you’ve never felt before. Even though you knew this woman wasn’t gonna try and take your redheaded lover, something inside you just burned to let the world know this perfect lizard was yours! Plunging your tongue inside your girlfriend, you felt her body shiver and heard a quiet moan of pure pleasure leave her lips before she quickly clamped her mouth shut. “Uh… Ilia, sweetie?”   
  
“Hm?” The redheaded White Fang member did her best to stay quiet as you continued to massage her inner walls with your tongue, coating her insides in your saliva while doing your best to bring her to orgasm in front of this woman. The taste that coats your tongue in return is so pleasantly sweet, you just don’t wanna stop.

 

“Is everything okay? I haven’t heard you make that sound since you were dating my daughter.” This Kali that you were unable to see sounded a bit smug about her last comment, but you quickly realized that comment was enough to bring your lover to press her soft cheeks against your face even harder. You didn’t feel like you were sinking this time, but all you could smell was the lotion you had personally rubbed all over her supple lower cheeks.

 

“Yeah! I think I just lowered myself on a shell in the wrong place.” The younger faunus quickly changed a soft color of pink, trying to hide you better while showing she was a bit embarrassed about making that sound in front of the woman.

 

“Ah, well that’s good! Hey, if you and your boyfriend are interested, why not stop by this weekend? Blake and Ghira and going out of town to get Blake some more ammo for her weapon.” You almost hear a swoon come from the other woman and you can picture her placing her hand on her cheek as a blush comes to her cheeks. “I swear, that girl gets more like her father every day… And every night.~”

 

There was a near awkward pause as Ilia simply can’t find the words to answer the older woman. “I… Kali, I…” It was clear she was at a loss for what to say to that, though your only sight turned a much darker shade of red, meaning your girlfriend was blushing only that much worse at the comment and thought of her ex fucking her mother.

 

“Oh! You’re right, dear! Well, I should get to my special spot before someone tried to take it! Can’t really tan naked if people keep trying to grab you! Bye, dear! Tell your boyfriend I said hi!”

 

“Yeah…. Sure thing…” After a moment, the sound of sand shuffling can be heard and you assume it’s the older woman running to her spot. “Hey, babe…?” The redheaded faunus starts, a lustful sigh in her voice. “My ex-girlfriend’s mom says hi….” After a moment, she quickly realizes that she nearly buried your face in the sand with her ass and decides to move off your face, laying over your body with her legs bent and her ass almost poised right in front of her. Turning her head back to you, there was a concerned look on her face. “I’m so sorry, sweetie! Are you okay?!”

 

As you open your mouth to answer her, sand inevitably falls into your mouth and coats your tongue, causing you to lose your train of thought and spit it all out. Once you get it all out, you let a sigh out through your nose even though the taste lingers and nearly erases her own sweet taste from your mind. However, the sight of her glorious ass in your face makes you forget the taste of sand and fills you with nothing but lewd thoughts of what you want to do to those holes when you get back to the hotel.

 

“Here, let me make it up to you.~” With a smile on her face, your lizard lover licks her lips and turns herself around so her face is just above where your lap would be. With a wink, you watch her forcibly blend into the same and dig a hole right to your crotch. Of course, you can’t see her, just the hole being made and the warmth of her hand against your crotch once she gets down low enough. “Well, this won’t do, now will it?~” Both of her hands make their way under your body, pulling you to the surface of the sand slowly but surely until, at the very least, your hips are sticking up visibly in the sand. The chameleon quickly fishes your cock from your bathing suit and holds it up in the cool air for all to see. At least, that’s the case before your shaft suddenly vanishes and you feel the warmth of her mouth and saliva around your member. 

 

Before you can say anything at all, not like you’d be complaining, her tongue quickly ensnares your shaft, wrapping around the majority of it before it slips along the underside and starts caressing your heavy balls. You never knew her tongue was so long, but you are definitely not going to be freaked out about it when she can give you this amazing of a blowjob. In mere seconds, she brought you from just excited and lustful to lightly throbbing and wanting to blow your load in her mouth without warning her.

 

As she bobs her head in your lap, you can tell that both of you are feeling the rush of doing something so lewd in public while anyone can just walk around and see your face twisted in ecstasy. Judging by how your own cock seemingly vanished in front of your eyes when she wrapped her lips around it, you know no one will be able to actually see what’s happening, but that doesn’t stop the through from coursing through both of your bodies. Your lust and desire for this perfect woman starts quickly boiling over as you want to wrap your hand in her hair, but mentally stop yourself. That’d make it known to people around that something was going on, and you couldn’t have that!

 

Just as you gaze down at where her head should be, you notice a pair of beautiful gray eyes come into view as the wet feeling of her tongue squeezes along your length in the same rhythm her head was moving. Just like yours, her eyes were glazed over with lust and love, and the sheer passion at which she moved her tongue quickly started to bring you over the edge. As she felt your cock start throbbing against her tongue, the look in her eyes shifted into one of anticipation and need, almost telling you to go ahead and cum, that she’d drink it all down without a care.

 

And that’s exactly what you did, groaning just quiet enough for no one around you to hear, you arch your back and send rope after rope of thick cum into her throat. Skipping over her tongue, which was currently occupied with stroking and milking your member for all it’s worth, you send your load directly into the girl’s throat and listen to the moans leaving her just from the taste of your cum. As she does her best to keep up with the sheer volume of seed you’re sending into her, you can feel her tongue twitch and contract with each time she swallows.

 

After a few moments of feeling her just continue to swallow down what she can, her tongue unravels from your shaft and goes back to her mouth. Being quick about it, she stuffs your shaft back into your bathing suit and uncloaks herself, showing a small amount of semen dripping from her lips down her chin. “So, sweetheart.~” She starts, doing her best to sound seductive as she licks her lips clean of your cum, wiping the rest off with her fingers. “What do you say we end this perfect date day with some sex on the beach? I know the perfect secluded spot for us to use.~”

 

There’s no way you’re going to argue with something like that! Especially with watching her clean her face and still eat your cum. Neither of you were surprised when she helped you out of the sand and there was a very obvious tent in your suit. Quickly dropping your hands to your crotch to cover yourself, the way she giggles brings a warm smile to your face. Grabbing a towel to wrap around yourself and hopefully hide your erection, the two of you rush over to that spot she mentioned.

 

Once the two of you arrived, however, she was quick to stop and cover her cheeks, seeing something she never would’ve expected to see and turning a light shade of pink. An older cat faunus, Kai Belladonna was in the spot you two were headed, fingering herself like there was no tomorrow and screaming in bliss at the top of her lungs. “Oh, shit, babe, I’m sorry….” Ilia squeaked out, biting her lip as her eyes were glued to the naked woman. “Maybe...you should just head back to the hotel for now… Order us a pizza. I gotta stay and make sure no one tries and do anything to Kali while she’s alone like this. Something tells me if she sees me, she’s going to try and seduce me. I won’t let her, but… I can feel this lust turning into an actual heat.”

 

Jealousy sprung back into your mind as you heard her words and watched how she eyed the woman. You knew she wouldn’t actually let the older woman seduce her and just enjoy the show, but that pang in your heart just made you not want to leave. As you opened your mouth to argue and try to stay, she quickly captured your lips in a kiss and bit your lower lips in response. 

 

“Just trust me. I won’t do anything, I hope, but this woman meant a lot to me back when I dated Blake. She’s a lustful woman, but she’d never cheat on her husband. So, if anyone catches her like this then she’ll most likely fall prey to-”

 

“OH ILIA! THAT’S THE WAY, BABY! JUST LIKE THAT!~” The older woman’s voice nearly echoed through the open area as she moaned and screamed for your girlfriend. “FINGER MOMMY JUST LIKE THAT! JUST LIKE WE’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO!~” The older woman’s moans were being so loud that they gave you both the idea that she knew exactly what you two were doing earlier while she chatted with your lover.

 

Your eyes quickly meet Ilia’s, a look of surprise and arousal on both of you. Throwing your hand in the older woman’s direction, it’s clear you’re giving a silent ‘what about that?’ You can easily feel the jealousy in your system as the woman just doesn’t stop moaning.   
  
“I… I don’t know… Look, just… go back to the hotel. And… uh… How about I make you a promise?” Your eyes meet once more and a smile comes to her face. “If… and I mean if, anything happens between me and her, I’ll take as many pictures as I can and send them to you. How about that?” It quickly became clear that while she wouldn’t start anything with the woman, she certainly wouldn’t stop the older woman from seducing her. But a quick look into your eyes told her that it wasn’t going to be enough. “AND…. Can’t believe I’m saying this… if anything happens, you can do the same to me. Find someone and fuck them.”

 

Now that was s promise you could certainly oblige to, and the thought of Ilia with the older woman was a sight you would definitely be interested in seeing, but you didn’t want to argue too much and ruin the chance. With a light sigh, you pulled your lovely redhead into a kiss and go gather your beach supplies. A pizza didn’t sound half bad right about now either, even with what was happening back at the secluded spot, you were happy with how your day turned out. You got to have a loving day at the beach with your girlfriend, and even got a fantastic blowjob out of it.

 

However, just as you got to your hotel room after about a fifteen minute walk, you felt your scroll buzz. Once you set your stuff down, you checked it to find a dozen pictures of the older woman with her lips locked with Ilia’s. About five or so with Kali sucking on Ilia’s breasts and another five the other way around. Every single picture had the same caption: “A promise is a promise! I’ll hurry back to the hotel once she cums!” Well, at least you’re going to get a steady stream of pictures from the two while you order the pizza, and you had to admit that, for an older woman, Kali was certainly a good looking lady. And you certainly couldn’t deny how fucking hot it was to see your woman with another attractive lady. Luckily, on top of everything, you could get back at her, and you had the perfect girl in mind for who to bed. Even if just once, finding and bedding that hot cat faunus in the lobby seemed like a great idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Ilia lay there in the sand, naked with a smile on her face and the warmth of Kali’s arms around her before her scroll went off with her boyfriend’s ringtone. As the redhead opened the text and saw just what he had said, the girl quickly turned a dark shade of red out of anger from the picture. Seeing her lover with his cock buried into her old friend, Blake’s, pussy as cum coated her face, stomach, and tits, she couldn’t fully contain the anger she and jealousy she was feeling. Especially as she read the caption that was under the picture.

[Scroll’s gonna die. Love you! Never would’ve thought that kitten faunus craved having litters when they weren’t in heat! See you soon!~]

 

“See you soon?! And with BLAKE?!” The chameleon quickly jumped up in the sand as anger clearly seethed through her pores, before even worrying about the older faunus she thought was holding her, Ilia frantically started searching for her clothing so she could rush the hotel her and her boyfriend were staying at for the week. Unfortunately, it took her a few minutes to notice that both Kali and her clothes were gone. “That bitch! Stealing me from my man while your slut of a daughter tries to get knocked up by him! He’s my man to breed with!” The young girl didn’t care who could hear her as she stormed towards the entrance to the beach. However, she did care if people could see her nude body. Taking a deep breath to calm herself just enough to make her body look like it had at least a bikini covering her breasts and pussy, the young faunus stormed off towards the hotel, desperately hoping no one could see that she didn’t actually have anything on.

 

Every step she took on the hot cement left her wincing just a bit as she left the satisfying warmth of the beach sand for the burning tingle of summer-time asphalt. “You’re gonna fucking get it when I see you, babe. And you’re gonna learn just who has the best cunt for your cock!” Of course, she was only whispering to herself as she cursed her lover, but that didn’t matter. The thought of Blake having taken his cock enough to be covered in his cum, something that not even Ilia had done, was enough to set her alight with envy and in lust. It was her man, after all, why wasn’t she allowed to be fucked like that? Fucked into a moaning mess of an animal that she wanted him to do at least once. Why did it have to be that black-haired cat bitch? For just a moment all of those thoughts stopped as a man stood in her way, smiling down to her. He didn’t say anything, but the look on his face made it clear that he was able to see through her camouflage. Especially as he lowered his hand and tried to rest it on her side hip to pull her close.

 

Sighing as she tried to walk past the guy, she knew she didn’t have time for this. The girl had to get to her lover before he actually managed to get Blake pregnant. Unfortunately, he stepped back in her way, licking his lips as he looked her body up and down, flaring her embarrassment at the fact he knew she was naked other than her camouflage. “Move aside. I have somewhere to go.”   
  
“A cute little thing like yourself? I can give you another place to go.~” Whistling for just a moment before leaning down to her eye-level, the man smiled as he gazed at her body yet again. “You can come to my place and I’ll be sure to give you what your animal side wants.~”   
  
“Trust me, only one man can do that, and he isn’t you.” Returning the smile, the chameleon threw her head forward, headbutting the man straight in the nose, laughing to herself as he hit the ground. “But I do want to break your teeth. So, I will, big boy!~” She could tell she had a crazed, hormonal look in her eyes from the fear the man had on his face just before her heel collided with his jaw. Savoring the audience of a few people she had when she knocked the man to the ground, her smile grew a bit sadistic as she kicked him again, stomping on his lips and forcing his teeth down the man’s throat. “You want a girl to choke on something, choke on your own teeth first.”

 

The few people cheering for her didn’t matter as she stormed off, emotions, hormones, and adrenaline all rushing through her now due to him stepping in front of her. Even the heat of the pavement didn’t hinder her steps anymore as she pushed towards the hotel. Seeing a street sign that looked vaguely familiar, Ilia had a feeling that she was only about at the halfway point from the beach to the hotel. “Fuck! I still have such a long-” Seeing you running through the street, head turning at every street as if you were desperately looking for someone, her anger quickly faded, happy to see you again. “Babe!~”

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of searching, you heard her voice, stopping in your tracks and running towards her, happily picking up your redheaded lover in your arms and spinning her around before planting a passionate, loving kiss on her lips. You don’t even get to put her on the ground yet before you feel her bite your lip and use her weight to force you against the wall of the building that’s now behind you. Pulling away from her lips just enough to get a good look into her eyes, you can easily see the emotions rushing through her system, driving her to this point of desperation. Opening your mouth to speak, you lose the chance the moment her tongue slips past your lips and she captures you in another heated kiss, already using her grip on you to try tearing off your clothing.

 

You can’t help but smile at the desperation your girlfriend is showing when it comes to getting you to fuck her, even if it is out in the open. Biting her lip in return, you pull her slightly into the alley next to you. No one should be able to see you two unless they look directly into the alley and try to spot you, but you’re just in range for those walking next to the alley to hear you. Setting Ilia down on the ground and pushing her against the wall, you hold your finger to her face to tell her to stop while you undress, but all she does is start sucking on your finger as you undress, dropping your pants to the ground and exposing your cock for her to see.

 

She lets out a cute little excited gasp as you pull your shirt from around your torso, smiling as she drops to her knees and places dozens of kisses along your cock. Seeing her smile as she kissed the head of your cock, it was clear that she wanted your member in her body any way she could get it. Good thing for the loving redhead that you certainly wanted to be inside of her just as much. Swirling her tongue around the head of your dick, the chameleon was eager to bob her head and take your cock down into her throat, happily gagging on it as she kept herself down at your base and enjoying the flavor of your cock that she’d grown to love so much. The redhead clearly didn’t care if anyone could hear you, all that mattered in her world right now was you, and your cock filling her up as much as it could.

 

As you tangle your hand into her hair, it’s not like you’re complaining at all. You’ve only ever seen her this was one other time and that was when you first arrived at the hotel. But here you are, leaning against a wall in an alley where people could more than likely see the two of you, with your hands tangled into her hair and slowly starting to take control and guide her along your cock. Tightening your grip in her hair, you start moving her along your cock at your own pace, faster but less desperate than the pace she had set a moment ago. As you force her down to the base of your cock over and over again, her throat starts getting used to having your dick buried in it, no more gagging coming from her. Of course, you’re more than happy with that as you can feel your first orgasm with her quickly approaching.

 

With her lips wrapped around the base of your cock and her nose pressed against your pelvis, Ilia starts swallowing around your cock, doing her damnedest to bring your throbbing dick all the satisfaction she can. She’s always loved the taste of your cum, and just because you’re in public, and a few people are watching the two of you doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy more of it. It just means you’ll have to run once you’re finished fucking her senseless.

 

Letting go of her head and rolling your hips into her throat, a groan leaves your lips as your orgasm crashes tears through you, ropes of cum flying down her throat. However, as she pulls herself off your cock, continuing to suck on your member as she does, your redheaded lover manages to force another few ropes out of you to catch with her tongue and land on her cheeks. Looking down to her as you feel the warmth of her mouth leave your cock, you can see the joy in her eyes as her cheeks turn red from the embarrassment of doing something like this in public and still wanting more.

 

Ilia quickly grabs your hand and stands to her feet, turning herself around and presenting her perfectly round and plump rear end for you and the small crowd of people to see. Without saying another word, she backs herself to your body and starts grinding against your still rigid cock, smiling as she plants a kiss on your lips. It doesn’t matter that you’re not inside of her right now, but just that you’re still hard and willing to have her as she snakes her arms around your neck is enough to keep her going here and not waiting to get back to the hotel.

 

Lowering your hands to her waist and guiding her, you find yourself easily sliding into her needy snatch, a moan leaving her lips and filling the alley with her sound. Kissing your lover again, you’re quick to start thrusting into her, making her arch her body just enough for her lips to meet with yours while you’re cock stays inside of her with each thrust of your hips. However, her lips don’t stay attached for long as her instinctual craving for your seed demands she makes you cum as fast as she can manage once again.

 

Every thrust of your hips was met with her plump rear bucking backward into you and leaving her feeling more full than a moment ago. There wasn’t a single moment where your cock wasn’t inside of the redhead’s quivering cunt. Leaning down just enough to bite her neck, you smiled as you heard a loud cry of pleasure leave her mouth. Biting her neck even harder, she was quick to rock harder against your body, mewling in bliss as your cock spread her inner walls and hit every sweet spot she had. Though, with all the moans leaving her, it’s not like you’d be able to tell the difference.

 

“Come on, Babe! Fill my needy pussy and knock me up! I want your kids, I want your family! Fill me!~” Throwing her head back and arching her body as her orgasm ripped through her system, a scream of pleasure left her lips as she felt the heat of your seed do just what she wanted, flooding into her womb with every single drop you had. As she leaned against you, smiling and wanting to go for another round, part of her senses came back to her, telling her it’d be best to continue in the hotel, where at least you’d have no one watching the two of you from the corner of an alley. After a moment of catching her breath, and simply enjoying the warmth of your cum inside of her, the redhead smiled and planted a loving a kiss on your lips, lust still clearly present in her eyes. “Let’s head back to the hotel and continue from here… I don’t wanna be watched anymore.”

 

Nodding in agreement, you take a firm grip on her hips, lifting her off of your cock with a smile as you listen to the disappointed groan leave her. At least, that was until you slapped her ass hard for good measure to make sure she knew you enjoyed every second of what you two just did. As you let out a soft breath and started fixing your clothes, it quickly became apparent just how many people were watching the two of you as you look out towards the street. Turning your head to your chameleon lover, you grab her hand and help her rush past the crowd of lustful onlookers, making sure to cover up her body to avoid people seeing the cum dripping down from her cunt.

 

Every step the two of you took was just another where you knew, in the back of your mind, people were taking either mental or physical pictures of you and your lover, taking in every detail of her shapely form and plump rear. It didn’t help that as you two ran, her ass jiggled with every step she took. The two of you were only about a minute run from the hotel, but the streets were oddly crowded with people staring at Ilia’s body. You wanted to stop and shout at them, curse them for looking at the love of your life in such a way, but it didn’t matter for now. What mattered was getting back to the hotel before things only got worse somehow.

 

It felt like an eternity of running, but as you finally made it to the hotel, Ilia stopped you at the doorway and planted a soft kiss on your cheek. “Thank you, babe…. We’re not done. Not by a long shot, but thank you.” There was a sense of relief and satisfaction in her words, making it clear that you just made her happier than ever by filling her with your cum. It was at that moment you knew for a fact, no doubt in your mind, that this redhead would be the woman you marry one day. Whether things turn out to be a movie perfect relationship, or you fight every other day, you were going to be with her until the very end.

 

And that feeling of love and passion is what prompted you to grab her shoulders and pin her to the small portion the of wall beside the entrance and capture her lips in a loving kiss. For this moment, it didn’t matter if anyone saw or anything of the sort, all that mattered to you was the smile you felt against your lips and the woman who snaked her arms around your neck. Pulling away from her lips, all you could do was smile as you looked into her eyes, admiring the love she showed for you through them.

 

Entering the hotel room with your lover in hand, a smile on both of your faces as her thighs are clearly covered in both her juices and your cum, it’s hard to not stay smiling as you see Kali and Blake both waiting at the registration desk. “My my. What happened with you two? I got here and sent your man to get you Ilia, but I never expected you to let him try and knock up my little Blakey.~” The older faunus’s voice was cocky and teasing, like she was trying to get an angry reaction from the young redhead.   
  
“That’s fine, Kali.” Looking into the older faunus’s amber eyes, her own flashed a quick hint of hatred and pure rage. “Babe and I fixed things and are expecting children soon anyway. Blake can have as many children as she wants.~” The chameleon looked over to the kitten that was still covered in your cum and simply smiled. “Oh! Did you two hear? Probably not. Someone attempted to molest me as I made my way back to the hotel because a certain woman tried to leave me at the beach alone.”

 

Both Belladonnas’ eyes went wide as they heard this fact, not expecting their plan to have taken this turn at all when they tried to make Ilia jealous of Blake having your children first. “Ilia, I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t know that would happen when I left you at the beach, I swear! I only meant to tease you a bit when I met you down at the beach. I had no idea!” The look of genuine sympathy could be seen in Kali’s eyes as she apologized, and even Blake’s as she stayed quiet. “Your clothes are in your room… I had one of the staff take them there for when you got back…” The somber tone her voice had shifted to was a clear indicator that the woman indeed felt horrible for her actions.

 

“It’s fine, Kitties! I broke his teeth!~” Giggling to herself, the redhead winked at both Kali and Blake before grabbing your hand and heading up the stairs towards your hotel room, stopping part way up. “Oh. And I’ll break yours if you try this again, okay? Time for round two, babe!~”


End file.
